It may be necessary to optimize a communication network, in which a base station and a user equipment (UE) are included, so that the base station may more efficiently communicate with the UE in a wireless communication system. Thus, a technology for optimizing a communication network may be considered as being essential in a wireless communication field.
The communication network optimization technology of the related art does not optimize, in real time, a communication network being currently operating but is characterized by optimizing the communication network by using separate test equipment. In other words, by using separate human resources and measurement equipment, a service provider, that operates a particular communication network, may measure the state of a current communication network according to a predetermined scenario, and may optimize the current communication network according to the scenario.
For example, the service provider may set up a scenario in which the service provider sets up a movement path of a test UE along an optional path included in a particular cell and then allows the test UE to move according to the predetermined movement path. When the test UE moves according to the scenario, the service provider may measure the state of the communication network according to the movement path, and may optimize the current communication network according to a result of the measurement.
However, the communication network optimization technology needs separate human resources and devices, and thus is problematic in that the communication network optimization technology consumes separate costs for optimizing a communication network. Also, the communication network optimization technology is problematic in that the optimization of a communication network in an entire area where a wireless communication service is provided is not achieved but the optimization of a communication network, which is limited to a particular test scenario, is only achieved. Thus, there arises the necessity of a communication network optimization technology for solving the above-mentioned problems.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.